


Forbidden Trouble

by fallatyourfeet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallatyourfeet/pseuds/fallatyourfeet
Summary: A Draco Malfoy x Reader mini-series.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. Introduction

When Draco visits Goyle, he meets (YN), Goyle’s beautiful muggle neighbour and finds he has unexpected and troublesome feelings for her. Will he continue to live his life by his parent’s rules or learn to listen to his heart?


	2. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: When Draco visits Goyle, he meets the reader and finds he has unexpected and troublesome feelings for her.
> 
> Word Count: 1290
> 
> Warnings: A little bit of angst for Draco, not the reader.
> 
> A/N: This is my first Draco Malfoy fanfic, I hope you enjoy it and please, feel free to send me a message or comment, feedback is always welcomed and encouraged.

Draco was grateful to finally to be out of his family home, even if it was only for a week or so. With Voldemort back and his father incarcerated at Azkaban, the house had become quite unbearable and besides, he didn't feel right about what was being asked of him when he returned to Hogwarts for the following school year. With the summer drawing to a close, he was feeling more and more uneasy by the day, but what choice did he have? If he didn't do what he was told, Voldemort would probably kill him and his parents too. So with every passing day he felt his anger build, feeling as though he was being backed into a corner and his only way out was to do what was being asked of him.

When he arrived in Goyle's street it was a beautiful day, the sun shone down from the cloudless blue sky, bringing a small smile to his face for the first time in quite a while. It had been a long time since he was there last, but the row of expensive looking terraces seemed much the same and he wondered with a little disgust, how his friend managed living so close to muggles all his life. As he neared Goyle's house he saw his friend coming through the front door, making his way down the street to greet him. After a quick 'hello,' they headed back when a girl stepping from a car took Draco's attention. Even though she was a muggle, there was no denying her beauty. The highlights in her (HC) hair glistened under the sun's rays and the smile he was greeted with when her eyes fell upon him was the sweetest thing he had ever seen, causing a blush to reach his cheeks and his eyes to drop to the ground. When they made their way past her, she spoke to Goyle, her voice sounding as sweet as her smile, "Hi Gregory," was all she said, but it was enough to speed up Draco's heart.

Goyle gave a forced smile and a rather blunt "Hi" in return, barely even looking her in the eyes and for some unknown reason it annoyed Draco to no end.

Ignoring himself, he followed Goyle through the front door and no sooner had his friend closed the door behind him, did he ask, "Who was that?"

Goyle shrugged his shoulders in a rather disinterested manner, "That's just my muggle neighbour, (YN)," then looking a little worried, he added, "We're not friends or anything... but she always says 'hello'... I don't know why."

Trying to look impartial yet failing completely, Draco spoke, "I don't ever remember seeing her here before."

Again, Goyle shrugged his shoulders, giving a little shake of his head, "Yeah, she only moved in last year."

Draco felt his interest in the girl growing and it made him rather uncomfortable to know that his eyes and voice were giving it all away, but he thanked Merlin that Goyle was too dim witted to notice. Dropping the subject, he followed Goyle up the stairs to settle himself into the guest room.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All unpacked, he stood beside the window and gazed across the road to the park, watching some muggle children as they kicked a ball around in the sun. Giving a bored sigh, he was about to turn away when he noticed Goyle's beautiful neighbour walking across the street with a book in her hand and without even realising a small smile spread across his lips. Even from the distance, those highlights in her hair shone brightly under the sun and he found himself with visions of touching it tenderly. After reaching a bench she sat down and within the minute appeared to be completely engrossed by the words in front of her.

Draco didn't know what came over him, but without a second thought, he was walking down the stairs and out the front door, not even bothering to tell Goyle. When there was finally a break in the traffic, he wasted no time crossing the road, only slowing down once his feet stepped upon the cobblestone path, taking a breath to steady the strange flutters gathering in his stomach.

As he neared, he noticed her biting the inside of her cheek as her fingers subconsciously rubbed the corner of a page between her fingertips, her features completely engrossed in whatever muggle book she was reading and it was completely adorable. Stopping abruptly, Draco looked to the ground and shook his head, 'What am I doing? She's just a filthy muggle!'

About to turn on his heels and return to the house, he stopped abruptly once more, but this time it wasn't because of his own disapproving voice playing in his head. Instead, he stopped because of a sweet familiar voice that he only just heard for the first time less than an hour ago. "Hello, it's such a beautiful day, don't you think?"

Draco almost choked on the air in his throat, as he looked up to see Goyle's beautiful neighbour gazing at him with probably the most stunning (EC) he had ever seen and that smile... ahh, that smile, it involuntarily made him smile too. And not a forced smile or a half smile, it was a smile he felt all around his body, barely able to remember the last time he felt like that. Awkwardly, Draco cleared his throat and hesitantly took a step closer, scarcely able to mutter a few words, "Ah... yes, it is."

Watching her close the book and place it on the bench beside her, Draco realised that she must actually want to talk to him and the very thought had such strange and wonderful feelings bubbling away inside his chest. Yet, at the same time his head was telling him it was wrong... that he should walk away from this beauti-... filthy muggle, but his feet just wouldn't carry him away, instead he found himself taking the few remaining steps between them to sit on the bench opposite her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco laid flat in the bed, his eyes wide, staring at the ceiling. Sleep was nowhere in sight. It has been like that for weeks now, the large dark circles surrounding his eyes a testament to his suffering, barely able to scrape together a few hours each night. However, tonight saw different troubles playing on his mind... sweet, beautiful and... forbidden troubles. It had only been a few hours earlier, that he sat with (YN) in the park, the very park just a stone's throw from where he lay and he couldn't keep the image of her perfect face from his head. Every time he closed his damn eyes, there she was, giving him a smile that had him holding his breath, or tucking her soft (HC) locks behind her ears, causing him to bite the corner of his bottom lip. And then there was her voice, such a beautiful sound... a sound he could get lost in and quite happily never return.

Rolling over, he buried his head in the pillow and groaned, there was no point to any off this, (YN) was a muggle, a beautiful, sweet and kind muggle... but a muggle none the less, he simply couldn't allow himself to like her. Why on earth did he promise to meet her at the park again tomorrow? Giving another groan her rolled back over and slapped his hands over his face. He couldn't go, he shouldn't go and yet deep down he knew he would ignore everything his head was telling him. That come tomorrow he would sneak out and make his way across the road again, just to see that perfect smile one more time.


	3. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has been at Goyle's for little over a week, stealing as many moments of time with the Reader as he possibly can. The effects of those moments bringing changes he never expected.
> 
> Word Count: 1398
> 
> Warnings: Angst and fluff for both Draco and the reader.
> 
> A/N: Sorry this second instalment took a while, I've been so busy. I hope you enjoy it and please, feel free to send me a message or comment, feedback is always welcomed and encouraged.

Draco moved his gaze to the sky, the sun's rays warming his pale complexion, as he breathed in the sweet summer air. Yet, his heart felt warmer and more content than it ever had on any warm summer's day, his smile more genuine than any smile that had ever touched his lips before.

Laying there, his hand ran lightly across the velvety grass and his smile only enhanced as his gaze travelled back down to his other hand, watching as his fingertips gently wrestled with (YN)'s. Rolling onto his side, Draco leaned lightly across her chest, placing a surprisingly sweet kiss to her lips, leaving a tender smile upon hers in their absence. The vision only fuelling the growing warmth in his heart. Since his arrival just over a week earlier, he had stolen as many moments as possible with Goyle's beautiful next-door neighbour and he had fallen fast and hard.

Those first couple of days Draco struggled with everything he had been raised to believe from the moment he could walk and talk. Muggles were filth, an abomination, weak and barely any better than wild animals. Yet, those thoughts only troubled him when (YN) wasn't within his sight or reach. Come the moment he could see her perfect smile or brush his hand against hers, those thoughts dissolved like a single grain of salt in an ocean of warm sugar water, making him question everything he thought he knew.

By the middle of his week away at Goyle's, there was no struggle, his mind was clearer than it had ever been. How could the sweet, beautiful girl who lay on the grass beside him be an abomination? A week ago, he had been a miserable, angry and despondent young wizard. And today? Today his spirits carried a lightness of which he never knew existed. And it was because of her... Not some pure-blood witch, or even a half-blood... or a so called filthy mudblood... her... (YN) (YLN)... a lowly little muggle, who to his knowledge knew nothing of his wizarding world.

And yet, that lightness he felt was carried away as easily as a whisper on the wind, the second... the moment he remembered that in just a few days he would have to return home. Only to prepare for another school year at Hogwarts, where he was expected... no, forced to do things he just didn't want to do. He didn't want to smuggle Death Eaters into the school and he certainly didn't want to kill Dumbledore. As much as he didn't like the old wizard, he didn't want him dead, let alone murder him.

And now... well, now everything had changed... he had changed, the muggle girl beside him had turned everything he believed upside down. And he wanted nothing more to do with the Death Eaters, Voldemort, purebloods... none of it. But he couldn't just walk away, it would be a death wish not to do what they asked. Not only for him, but for his parents too and if they ever discovered why he had changed his mind, or who was responsible for his irreversible change of heart, if they ever found out about... her, well... his whole body shuddered at the thought.

"Draco?" (YN)'s soothing voice broke effortlessly through his sombre thoughts, bringing a gentle smile to his lips. Leaning down he kissed her again, before resting his forehead against hers, simply humming in reply, before she continued, "What's got your thoughts a million miles away?"

Draco's reply wasn't exactly the truth, but it certainly wasn't a lie either, "I'm not looking forward to leaving and going back to boarding school. I want to stay here... with you."

(YN) sighed, her eyes growing a little heavy, "I want you to stay too." Moving to sit up, she gestured for Draco to do the same, facing him with her legs crossed. When she rested her hands upon his knees, he felt the heat of her touch through his trousers, placing his own hands over hers as she spoke, "Can I write to you?"

Lying to her just didn't feel right, he wanted to be honest, but there were so many reasons why he couldn't tell her the truth. The most important being her safety, so gently shaking his head, he lied, "I would love that, but my school is really strict, we are not allowed to send or receive letters from anyone but family."

Dropping her gaze she slipped her hands from his, her fingertips now fidgeting in her lap and when she looked back to him, her beautiful (EC) eyes were washed with hurt. "Do you not want to see me again...? Are you embarrassed by me?" Then after a short moment of silence, she added, her expression of hurt only intensifying, "You won't even let Gregory see us together."

Draco felt guilt eat away at his chest, upset he caused her to think that, but he could understand how she would come to such a conclusion. And if just a couple of weeks ago someone had told him he would fall for a muggle let alone not feel any shame in it, he would have thought they were certifiably crazy. But how could he explain without either putting her in danger or have her think that he, himself was certifiably crazy? It just wasn't possible.

So instead, he took her hands in his and spoke as honestly as he could, "No... I could never be ashamed of you... please, never think that." Then he tenderly moved a wayward lock of hair from her eyes, placing it behind her ear, before resting his hand around the crook of her neck. "It's just that... Well, until I graduate, things... I mean, my life is going to be very complicated. And it's not saf- it's not possible for me to be in contact with you."

The look of alarm on her features was impossible to mistake, reaching her hand up she wrapped her fingers around his wrist at the side of her neck, "What are you not telling me Draco...? Are you in some kind of danger?"

Biting his bottom lip, he shook his head, trying to sound as convincing as possible, "No... It's nothing like that... it's just... I can't explain it right now."

(YN) nodded her head in reply, but her expression remained less than convinced, subtly transforming to one of melancholy and yet, her words and gaze were both apprehensive and sincere. "I know I've only known you a week... but... I'm going to miss you."

Inhaling deeply, Draco couldn't begin to understand how her words could create such feelings of elation. The very idea that she would miss him or feel even a pinch of affection for him, breathed life into parts of his heart that he just didn't know existed. With his hand still gently at her neck, he pulled her forehead to his, "You can't write me, but I will come and stay every holiday."

Touching his lips to hers, Draco could hear the truth in his own words, feel it in his fingertips as he gently tangled them amongst her hair, knowing he would make his way back here... to her... whenever he was able. And even though they both were little more than sixteen years old, he knew he never wanted his life to return to the way it was, never wanted to feel the same utter helplessness he was living little more than a week ago and he had her... only her, to thank for that.

When he pulled away, they were both a little breathless, (YN) laughing sweetly as she brushed her fingers lightly across his flushed cheeks. Taking a moment to collect his thoughts, he smiled and stood up, extending his hands to her, helping her to her feet, "Come on, I'm hungry... Let's grab some lunch."

With a nod of her head, she answered, "Me too," as she wrapped her arm snuggly around his, both of them turning on their heels to walk away, only to freeze on the very same spot. Draco's gaze meeting with one very blank and dumbfounded expression.

There stood Goyle, with his big stupid mouth hanging open, his expression somehow astounded, confused and disgusted all at once. His big sausage finger, pointing in (YN)'s direction, "Draco...? What's going on...? Wh... what are you doing with... with her?"


	4. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Goyle stumbles upon Draco and (YN) arm in arm, Draco is left to explain why on earth he is spending time with a muggle, leaving (YN) questioning his intentions.
> 
> Word Count: 1695
> 
> Warnings: Angst and fluff for both Draco and the reader.
> 
> A/N: Hope you enjoy it and please, feel free to send me a message or comment, feedback is always welcomed and encouraged.

Draco didn't know how, but he managed to convince Goyle that he was only using (YN) for his own benefit. That he had no feelings for the muggle, other than admitting she was mildly pretty and a good way to waste his time. Hearing himself say it, had sent his stomach sick with guilt, but he knew it was necessary to keep both himself and (YN) safe. Maybe it was because Goyle was a little dim-witted, well, quite dim-witted actually and had always so willingly followed Draco's lead. Whatever the reason, he found himself grateful and relieved when Goyle promised to not breathe a word of it.

(YN) had not been so easily convinced, she was far too smart to not realise something strange was going on. And after just convincing her that he was not ashamed by her, he went and treated her so dismissively in front of Goyle, bringing him back to square one, well... probably worse than square one actually.

When Goyle asked, 'what are you doing with her?' the disgust was evident all over his friend's face and Draco could feel (YN)'s whole body tense up next to him, immediately dropping her arm from his when he failed to reply. Worse still, after another moment of silence passed, Draco could still find no words and the next thing he knew, (YN) was walking away, her posture hunched over and her head hanging low, clearly upset. And all he wanted to do was chase after her, to take her in his arms and explain everything, but he couldn't. Instead, he stood there shuffling from foot to foot, his head running through a million different excuses as to why Goyle had caught him arm in arm with her.

When Draco still failed to speak, Goyle asked again, his voice confused and mumbling, "Draco? What's going on?"

Clearing his throat, he bit his bottom lip and shrugged his shoulders, trying to sound flippant, "Nothing... Just having a bit of fun."

Still confused, Goyle squinted his eyes and replied, But... but she's a muggle."

Draco pulled a face full of disdain, hoping to seem irritated that Goyle would even question him about such a thing. "I know... what's it to you if I waste my time here with your stupid muggle neighbour." Shaking his head, he screwed up his features, "It's not like I like her or anything... Who do you think I am, Goyle?"

Goyle still looked at him confused, throwing his hands in the air a little, "But why would you wanna kiss a filthy muggle?"

Draco took a deep breath, trying hard to let his friend's words have no effect. Yet, he couldn't help but feel his fists clenching at his sides and as his own words create an uncomfortable knot in his stomach as they left his lips. "Yes, I know... why do you think I'm doing it?" It wasn't really a question and before Goyle could attempt an answer, Draco spoke again. "I can get what I want from her, leave for Hogwarts and never have to see her again." With a sleazy smile, he raised his brows and continued, "Unless, I want to come back at Christmas for some more fun... I mean you have to admit, that even for a muggle she's pretty."

Slowly, Goyle nodded his head, a dopey smile of realisation dawning across his features, Ahhh, I get it... you're just slummin' it."

Draco wanted to take his clenched fists and drive them into Goyle's ugly face, but he didn't. He was just glad that his friend was too stupid to see the anger burning away in his pale eyes. Instead, he nodded his head and smiled, his features a little strained, yet thankfully it went unnoticed, "But Goyle... you still can't tell anyone. She might be just a bit of fun, but still, I don't want to bring shame upon my family name."

Goyle gave a shady smile, " Your secrets safe with me... But um... I don't think your gonna have any more fun... she looked pretty pissed."

Taking a deep breath, Draco felt relief at being able to fool Goyle so easily, but the fool was right. How in the hell was he going to convince (YN) to give him another chance?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The big blue front door of (YN)'s home, had never seemed so intimidating, but Draco rapt his knuckles against it with determination, he needed her to understand. Yet, he could never have prepared himself for the reception he was greeted with when she opened up the door. When her gaze met with his, he saw a heartbreaking mix of emotions within them, sadness and anger, betrayal and hurt and he couldn't stand that he had caused it. Leaning her hand against the door, she looked as if she wanted to slam it in his face, yet she didn't. Closing her eyes for just a moment, she sighed, "Yes, Draco...? What is it that you want?"

Without hesitation, he answered, "I want to come in and apologise... to explain why I did what I did." (YN) didn't move, though her gaze dropped to her feet as she unknowingly nibbled on her lip. Taking advantage of her moment of indecision, he added, "Please..." not caring to hide the desperation in his voice.

Stepping aside, she gestured towards the front room, where only yesterday they had sat happily on the sofa, watching some ridiculous, yet hilarious muggle movie. He could almost feel the warmth of her cheek as it rested upon his shoulder and hear the sweet sound of her laughter as it filled the room. However, today was altogether different. She sat opposite him, her features void of any light or laughter, as she waited quietly for her explanation. And so he began, surprising himself by how easily he found the right words, falling from his lips like the rain falls from the sky and as honest and truthful as his wizarding world would allow. For the most part (YN) sat in silence, her beautiful features running through countless expressions, yet content to listen while the honestly remained within his words.

"(YN)... I'm sorry for not defending you in front of Goyle, but there is a very good reason." Reaching forward he went to place his hand upon her knee, but she understandably pulled away. Placing his hand back in his lap, he smiled softly, "Remember what you said to me... in the park when we first met?"

Gently, she shook her head and replied with a quiet voice, "Which part?"

Nerves twisted in his chest, yet still, the words came, "When you asked me my name and you said, 'Unusual name for an unusual boy,' well... your right. I am different to you, so is Goyle... I mean Gregory. We come from very different families to you."

Draco took a moment, noticing how (YN)'s posture loosened a little, an almost subconscious reaction to his sincerity, and so he continued, "But at my school, you would be the unusual one." With a deep breath, he moved to rest his hand on her knee again and this time she didn't pull away, instead, she rested her hand over his. "And amongst my friends... and especially my family... it would be considered a disgrace... shameful even, for someone like me to be with someone like you."

"Someone like me?" (YN) voice was barely louder than a whisper, her body stiffening back up again, "I don't understand... me? unusual...? I'm ordinary."

With a small smile, Draco shook his head, ordinary! He doubted that very much, even amongst a world full of muggles, she was anything but ordinary. Moving to her side he sat down, running his index finger gently along the side of her face, removing wisps of (HC) hair from her eyes, "You are far from ordinary." And she was, her smile... her laughter... her sweet adorable muggle ways, had somehow managed to change him forever, change him for the better... all without a single magic spell in sight. That was anything but ordinary.

(YN) gave a half-smile, yet her eyes remained upset, "Is that why you won't let me write... you don't want anyone to find out about us? Then her smile dissolved, soon replaced by a trembling bottom lip, her voice tinged with anger, "Or are you embarrassed by me...? Or maybe you're just using me while you're visiting your friend."

Cupping her cheeks lightly within his hands, Draco gently pulled her gaze to his. The anger, hurt and uncertainty spilling from her exquisite (EC) eyes, left his chest aching. When he spoke, his voice was raw and his eyes burned, "I know that's what it looks like, but you have to believe me... it's not." Resting his forehead against hers, his hands moved to the back of her head, cradling it within his palms as his fingertips clutched gently, yet desperately at her hair. "And I know you know, that I'm keeping things from you... and I am... I wish I could tell you why... but I can't... not yet." Then leaning back, he looked into her eyes, needing her to see the truth in his, "But one day I will... I promise... I just need you to trust me." Bringing his hands back around to her cheeks, he furrowed his brows, "Do You trust me?"

With a shaky breath, (YN) gave a small nod of her head, the uncertainty and hurt fading from her eyes, sending his chest and expression light with uncontained relief. "Yes, I trust you... I don't know why... but I do."

Once again, he rested his forehead upon hers, before connecting their lips in their most heated kiss yet. Leaving his chest breathless and his mind a mess with wonder. The wonder of just how quickly and how hard he had fallen for her. The wonder in realising how far he had come... and how much he had changed. The wonder that one little muggle could be the one to bring that profound change in him... And now the unmistakable and unwelcome wonder of how was he going to get through the next two years without her.


	5. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost the end of the school year and Draco looks forward to stealing a few more days with (YN), but something strange is going on and Draco is feeling uneasy about it.
> 
> Word Count: 1883
> 
> Warnings: Angst.
> 
> A/N: Hope you enjoy it and please, feel free to send me a message or comment, feedback is always welcomed and encouraged.

It had been a strange day, well... it had been a strange year... a long year and now it was drawing to a close. After Draco had failed at two attempts on Dumbledore's life, nearly killing two students in the process, Dumbledore himself had confronted Draco in the hopes it would stop more innocent people from getting hurt. At first, Draco didn't know how to react, because Dumbledore seemed to know or sense how he was struggling with his task... how he struggled with everything that was expected of him. But Draco also felt as though Dumbledore knew more, what..? he wasn't sure and the fact that the old professor held no ill will towards him had Draco astounded. And when Draco came clean about the plan to smuggle the death eaters into Hogwarts, Dumbledore shocked him even more, telling him he needed to stick to the plan and not draw attention to himself. Draco could still hear his words, replaying over in his head, "Draco, you must let them in... we don't want Voldemort thinking you have betrayed him... Let them in... and Professor Snape and I will take care of the rest."

Draco was at a loss as to why Dumbledore trusted him to not run to his mother, or worse, Voldemort and tell them, but he did and surprisingly Draco found himself warming to the old wizard. Though, he wasn't sure where Snape fitted into all of this. Who's side was he on, Dumbledore's or Voldemort's? Draco had no idea. All he knew, was how grateful and relieved he felt that Dumbledore had taken all the heavy burden from his hands, leaving him feeling as if he could breathe again. If he was being completely honest with himself, his attempts to kill Dumbledore were purposely flawed from the very beginning, he didn't want to kill the wizard from the moment it was asked of him. And since meeting (YN) everything had changed, he just wasn't the same person anymore and the constant guilt he felt knowing his failed attempts had hurt both Katie Bell and Ron Weasley had kept him up at nights.

Draco shook his head to himself, he felt like a completely different person. Gone was his bitter anger and misinformed hatred... and he didn't miss it one little bit. But as he made his way through the great stone hallways of Hogwarts, no one would have guessed from his dull expression. Every day was just a boring string of seemingly endless days. The only thing making them bearable was knowing that each sunset and rise of the moon brought him one day closer to another term break. One day closer to that smile he missed so much... one day closer to the sound of her sweet voice... and that laugh... and another day closer to the touch of her hand in his. And it was those few precious days he spent with (YN) at the end of each break, that kept him going until the next. And all he needed was those sweet moments to keep him afloat for one more year... one more year and his school life was done.

Pushing on the door of the Slytherin dormitory, Draco took a deep breath, it had been a strange year, but today had been really strange. In fact, since yesterday things had only gotten stranger and stranger and he was beginning to feel uneasy about it. At first, it was just a few weird looks from Slytherin students as they feasted upon their evening meal in the hall. Then the following morning he thought his imagination was getting the better of him when he heard the same students whispering, only to fall quiet and look away when he turned to glare at them. But as the day progressed it got much worse and before long they were openly sneering and talking behind his back, as students from other houses began to stare too. Releasing a long slow breath, he walked into the common room, his eyes automatically falling upon Goyle sitting by himself on a couch, the room all but empty but for a couple of first year students studying over in the corner. Goyle was sitting there, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees biting his nails and if Draco didn't know any better he thought Goyle seemed nervous. When he looked up to see Draco, he shuffled nervously in his seat, bringing heavy feelings of dread into the hollow of Draco's stomach.

Before speaking, Draco gave another quick scan of the common room, "Where's Crabbe? I've hardly seen the pair of you all day"

Goyle cleared his throat, the sound was a nervous one and it had the dread in Draco's stomach swimming. "Ahhh... Not sure, he... he left to get somethin' to eat, but he should be back by now." Goyle could barely look Draco in the eyes as he cleared his throat again and stood up, "Ummm... I'm not feelin' so good, I might go lie down for a bit."

Turning on his heels, Goyle tried to make a quick escape, but Draco spoke, stopping him in his tracks. "Goyle...? What's going on..? Why is everyone being weird around me and why are you and Crabbe trying to avoid me?"

Slowly Goyle turned to face him, his lip caught between his teeth, his eyes unable to hold Draco's, "I... I may have accidentally let slip to Crabbe that... that you have been... you know."

Goyle couldn't or wouldn't finish his sentence and this alone sent the heavy dread in Draco's stomach rising up through his chest, spreading its way throughout his entire body. His intuition telling him this was about (YN). Through gritted teeth, Draco asked again, "What Goyle... that I have been... What?"

Dropping his gaze to the floor, Goyle mumbled, "That you've been seein' my muggle neighbour." Snapping his head back up, he added in a panic, "But... but I told him it's nothin' that you don't like her, that you're only usin' her."

If it was even possible Draco's already pale face drained of all its colour, his cold eyes almost burning a hole in Goyle's stupid face. Feeling his breaths grow shallow he inhaled deeply, trying to calm the excessive thumping of his heart. "You fool Goyle, do you realise what you've done. You know Crabbe can't keep his mouth shut." Draco turned and took a quick step towards the wall, before quickly pivoting back, running both his hands through his hair. "No wonder everyone is sniggering behind my back, everyone knows."

Goyle stuttered an apology, as the students in the corner lifted their heads at the commotion, but Draco was too distracted to notice, his distress evident across every feature upon his face. And even Goyle who would barely notice such a thing could clearly see his friends panic, "D.. Draco... I'm sure you're parents won't find out."

Draco snorted, "If you believe that, you truly are a fool..." Running a hand over his face, he placed them both on his hips, "My mother probably already knows... or worse..." Draco couldn't even utter the name from his lips if 'The Dark Lord' found out that he, the boy who he had entrusted to kill Dumbledore was seeing or even associating with a muggle... well... he couldn't even bring himself to think about it.

Standing there a silent moment with his mouth hanging uselessly open, Goyle finally spoke, not that it was helpful, "I'm... I'm sure your mother will forgive you... and your father... he... he isn't going to hear about it, you know... in Azkaban."

Taking a step forward, Draco shoved him in the chest, "You don't get it... I don't give a shit about any of that... I only care about her.. nothing can happen to her... not her..." Draco fell silent, kicking himself for letting his mouth run away from him, watching as Goyle's mouth fell open again, this time not from a lack of words but from shock, his brain unable to fathom what was spilling from his friend's mouth.

Draco's gaze travelled to the ceiling, slowly releasing a breath he didn't even realise he was holding, this was bad... really bad, what was he going to do? Looking back to his dumbfounded friend, Draco shook his head, pushing his way past him as he uttered, "Just get out of my way, you don't realise what you've done."

Opening the dormitory door, Draco was confronted by a handful of Slytherin students making their way back from the hall. When their eyes fell upon him, their expressions were a mix between arrogant smirks and looks of disgust, whispering and sniggering as he pushed his way through them. Draco dropped his gaze to the ground, the action making them snigger even more, but he did it not out of shame or embarrassment, he barely even noticed them. He did it because he was consumed by distressing thoughts... Did his mother already know..? Did The Dark Lord know...? If he didn't, how long would the news take to reach him?" All these thoughts ran through his mind, sending his heart thumping hard in his chest, his feet taking step after step as anxious thoughts took over. Was (YN) okay..? How long did he have before they came knocking at her door..? Were they already on their way..?

Down the great stone hallways he went with absolutely no idea of where he was going, too caught up in his own thoughts to notice or care about the curious glares from students and teachers alike... didn't notice as his breaths grew shallow, his chest restricting the flow of air to his lungs when his thoughts took him to the worse place imaginable... "What if it was already too late..? Draco stopped dead in his tracks, the very thought that she could be harmed because of him, tortured or... or murdered, almost had his knees collapsing beneath him... Lifting his gaze from the ground his eyes looked listlessly around him, unsure and at a loss of what to do... he needed to get out of here and get to her... That was the moment his eyes settled upon the phoenix statue at the end of the hall, somehow his feet had unknowing brought him all the way to the Headmaster's Tower. 'Professor Dumbledore' he thought, suddenly Draco found himself able to breathe again, 'Dumbledore... I need to speak to Dumbledore.' Taking the few remaining steps down the hall, he thanked Merlin that he knew Dumbledore's password. After everything that had happened during the year, the old wizard had kindly shared it with him as a means of refuge should he come under any threat or danger from, well... death eaters or the Dark Lord. Stopping before the large stone statue Draco looked to the ground taking a moment to breathe, trying desperately to collect his thoughts, praying he would make his way up the staircase to find Dumbledore sitting at his desk. With another deep breath, he looked back up but before he could utter a single sound the great stone phoenix slowly began turning, grinding loudly against the stone floor to reveal it's staircase and Draco wasted no time, grabbing it's handrail and leaping up its steps.


	6. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been nearly a year since Draco's little secret was revealed... so, how did everything unfold... and what happens next?
> 
> Word Count: 1314
> 
> Warnings: Not sure ??? It's kinda heavy... some angst, I guess
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and please, feel free to send me a message or comment, feedback is always welcomed and encouraged.

Draco idly spun the smooth black band around the base of his slender pale finger, his elbows resting against his knees as he sat in the old shabby armchair in the corner of the room. Yet his eyes were drawn to a different ring... a ring all but the same, except for the colour, a white band that sat around the base of his thumb. On the small beaten table beside him was yesterdays edition of the Daily Prophet, laid out and bearing the increasingly troubling news from his magical world... trouble that was now spilling across into the muggle world and quickly gearing up come to a head at Hogwarts.

It had been almost a year since Professor Dumbledore died, and every day since, Draco had thought of him... every day feeling grateful for what the old wizard had done. Grateful for what he had done for him and even more grateful for what he had done for (YN). Looking up, his heavy gaze travelled across to her lying asleep on the bed, the faint early light of dawn spilling gently across her beautiful features so peaceful and serene. Without Dumbledore it would have been a completely different scene, the bed would be lying empty and he never would have set eyes on the ghastly house he now lived in... a tiny house with peeling wallpaper, leaky taps and broken windows... yet a house that had given him the happiest moments of his life... a house that had provided him enough fond memories to last a long life time. But really, it wasn't the house... it was her. And Draco knew that with every fibre of his heart.

With a deep and silent breath he recounted the evening that took place almost one year ago, the evening he found himself bounding up the headmaster's staircase, shocked to find (YN) safe and asleep on the sofa in the corner of Dumbledore's office. At the sight of her, Draco stopped dead on his feet, relief flooding through him as his confused expression darted between her and Dumbledore. A small smile touched the corner of his lips, remembering the old wizard's words, "Ah Draco... you're here... and I can see you are full of many questions." Standing up from his desk, he moved around to the front as he continued to speak, "Many questions... but enough time for just one answer."

Draco's question trickled from his mouth, "H...How did you know?"

Dumbledore joined his hands before him, his answer leaving Draco none the wiser, "I know exactly as much as I need to know." Reaching into his pocket, he moved across to Draco and pulled out two rings, offering him to take them from his palm. "They act almost like a portal."

Taking them from his hand, Draco looked across to (YN), the steady rise and fall of her chest soothing his racing heart, then turning back to Dumbledore he ask, "Where will they take us?"

The professor smiled, his cleverness glinting in his eyes, "It's a little magic of my own making... The white ring will take you somewhere safe. Somewhere untraceable... somewhere you can use your magic undetected." Dumbledore took a step closer and closed Draco's fingers around the rings, "And the black one will bring you back here... if and when you are ready." Then taking a step back, he looked at Draco with urgent, yet somehow calm eyes, "But right now it is not safe for you here... the death eaters will arrive shortly." After a small pause his gaze drifted across to (YN), before adding, "They know you are no longer loyal... and they have already tried to seek her out."

Even though this knowledge was no surprise, just hearing the words out loud had a rock forming in the pit of his stomach. When he spoke, his voice was horse and dry as he looked to the rings within his palm, "How do they work?"

The wizard smiled, "It's really quite simple. To leave, just spin the white one around the base of your finger... any finger and say 'ostium unum,' to return, simply do the same with the black one and it will bring you right here to my tower."

"And (YN)... Does she need to wear one too?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "No... you only need to think of her as you say the incantation." And without further instruction, he motioned to (YN) with a nod of his head, "Now hurry along... you don't have much time... she will be safe there... oh, and she will have no recollection of what's happened... so you will have quite some explaining to do."

Slipping the rings onto his finger and thumb, he began to spin the white one around, his heart beating uncontrollably, feeling forever indebted to the man he once despised, his emotion getting caught in his throat as he spoke just two little words, "Thank you."

Surprise flashed across Dumbledore's features, though it was barely noticeable, "Thank me..? But Draco...You are the one who's changed, not me... I need no thanking... Now hurry... go."

And the very last words Dumbledore spoke before Draco disappeared, were forever forged in his head, words that had rang louder with every passing day since, "She is lovely Draco... She is worth fighting for."

Leaning across to the small table, Draco closed the newspaper and put it aside, picking up the envelope which was concealed underneath. Slowly he made his way across the small room, careful to avoid every old and creaky floorboard, thankful that she was still fast asleep. And reaching down he placed the envelope beside her, before touching his lips to her forehead in a feather light kiss, the sweet fresh scent of her hair reaching his nose, making him smile softly. Then straightening his back, he closed his eyes, in an effort to block her from his vision and thoughts. Knowing if he didn't, he risked her being taken along on his journey. Besides... if he didn't, he doubted he would be able to bring himself leave. And with restless fingertips, he took a deep breath and began rotating the black band around his finger, barely whispering the words that had him disappearing from her side, "Ostium unum," not knowing if he would ever return... and hoping that if he didn't, she would heed every single word he wrote.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(YN),

Let me start by saying sorry. Sorry that I had to leave you without saying goodbye. I fear that if I tried to say it face to face, I could not bring myself to leave you, but I must. It's time for me to do what's right, what I should have done months ago, years ago.

Please know, that I love you. You have given me everything, and I could not imagine a life or an existence, without you in it. That is why I must go.

I have told you about the war unfolding within my world, a war that now threatens yours, and a war that if the wrong side wins, would come and rip our own little world apart. And I can no longer stand by and wait while others fight a battle that I should be fighting.

I don't know how all this will end. I hope it brings me back to you. Back to your beautiful smile, your sweet laugh and your warm embrace. But if it doesn't, and I do not return, just know that you have changed me. No longer are my days consumed with bitterness and hatred, and I have only you to thank. You have brought me a happiness I never knew existed and if I should die tomorrow, I would die complete.

I must fight for my world, for your world. For our little world.

But most of all, I must fight for you, because,

You are worth fighting for.

Draco


	7. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just tying up the loose ends. It's been two years since the Battle of Hogwarts.
> 
> Word Count: 1269
> 
> Warnings: None.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and please, feel free to send me a message or comment, feedback is always welcomed and encouraged.

So much had changed. The world in which Draco now lived, barely resembled the world he left behind just three years earlier. Gone, were the dark shadows and evil presence of Voldemort lingering and lurking around every corner, no longer gathering fools and wicked soldiers to rip the world in two. He was gone... never to draw breath from the world again. Gone too, was the hateful and bitter young boy that walked down Goyle's street on that beautiful sunny day, miserable and unaware his life was about to change forever. And as he straightened his collar in the mirror, he smiled, barely recognising the young man that smiled back. Gone were the relentless dark circles from his under eyes and simmering anger from his chest, or the constant battle against his own guilt and conscience. Instead, there was a young man who held no heaviness in his eyes, whose chest felt light and unburdened... with a smile that hinted his life was just one breath away from perfection.

When a knock sounded on the door, Draco turned around, his hands smoothing down the front of his suit as a voice came from the other side, a voice he had known for years, but one that had become a surprising constant in his life. "Are you ready?" Harry said, his voice bright and chipper.

"Yes," Draco called out, as he made his way over. Pulling open the door, he looked at Harry, "Do you have them?"

Harry said nothing, answering with just a smile and a nod of his head, his hand giving a quick tap over his pocket. Even after two years of friendship, it still amazed Draco that Harry gave him the time of day. Yes, they may have ended up fighting on the same side at the Battle of Hogwarts, but after the way he treated him all throughout their school years, Draco never expected forgiveness from Harry, and yet... they had become incredibly close... Even Ron had found forgiveness for him, though Draco suspected it had far more to do with Hermione and (YN)'s friendship than anything else. The two young women were inseparable. Maybe it was because they both grew up in a muggle world, Draco really wasn't sure. But whatever it was, he was grateful that Hermione went out of her way to welcome (YN) into their magical world, because none of his so called 'friends' made any effort at all. In fact, many of them refused to have anything to do with him anymore. And what Draco believed in the beginning to be purely curiosity on Hermione's behalf, curiosity about the muggle girl who 'enlightened Draco', soon blossomed into a strong friendship.

Closing the door behind him, they both made their way down the hall, where sunshine and cloudless blue skies streamed in through the open french doors that led outside. The sweet smell of spring floated down to meet him, his eyes drawn to beautiful bursts of colour surrounding a perfect little courtyard, where an abundance of petals bloomed in a final effort to farewell spring and welcome summer. Just outside the door, stood his mother, a genuine and proud smile touching her lips at the sight of her son so happy. It had been a long and rough road to that genuine smile, at first Narcissa only bothered to tolerate (YN) simply because she knew she would lose her only son if she didn't. But gradually that toleration transformed to appreciation for the girl. In all honesty... she had never seen Draco so happy or content... and she knew (YN) was the reason... so how could she hate someone who managed to put a smile on her son's face, day in and day out. His father on the other hand, was a different story, Draco knew he would never accept her... and so far he had only been proven right. In the two years since the battle, Lucius had refused to even look at her, let alone meet her... and Draco was comfortable with that... unsure how he would react if his father was intentionally rude or cruel to her. It was probably the best for everyone involved, especially (YN).

Stopping before Narcissa, Draco leaned across and kissed her cheek, "Hello mother."

Grabbing his hands, she gave them a gentle squeeze, "Draco... you look so handsome." Then giving him another smile, she brushed some fluff from the breast of his black suit, "You better hurry along... I've just come from her room, she won't be long."

At her words, his heart thumped loud and fast in his chest, but he smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek again, before doing as she said. Moving along, he made his way through the small gathering of guests that sat in pretty white rows of chairs across the courtyard. Suddenly aware of their eyes upon him, he kept his owned trained to his feet as he stepped over the moss covered gaps between the rustic brick pavers. Coming to a stop across the courtyard, Draco stepped up onto a platform... a simple wooden pergola covered in the most stunning wisteria he had ever seen. It's beautiful mass of purple flowers suspended and hung from the top as if they were striving to touch the ground. Turning around, he gave some familiar faces a smile as Harry reached his side, only then did the soft music reach his ears... settling his racing heart just a bit. Again, he turned to Harry, "Are you sure you have them?"

This time Harry laughed as he reached into his pocket, pulling out it's contents onto his palm. "Yes... here, look." Looking to his friend's hand, he released a small breath and nodded his head, there they were... two bands... one white and one black, perfectly adjusted to fit both his and (YN)'s ring finger. It was at that moment Draco heard Harry clear his throat as his fingers closed around the rings, placing them back in his pocket for safe keeping, "It's time... she's here."

Draco needed no further explanation, as the melody of (YN)'s favourite song begin to play. With a deep breath, he failed to calm the nervous energy from radiating around his body, his chest working overtime as he tried to clear his head. Daring to peek up towards the open doors, he saw her... a stunning vision all in white, causing his breath to get lost in his chest... but the sight of her warm eyes and beaming smile melted away every last whisper of nervous energy, clearing his mind... leaving only her. He didn't hear the music, or see a single flower, nor did he hear the guests murmurs of approval as (YN) made her way towards him... Gone from thought was his mother, his father... and Harry, and the rings in his pocket too... there was only her. And as she reached his side, he returned her beaming smile, gently taking her hands in his, reaching across to whisper in her ear, "Thank you."

When Draco pulled back, he saw her expression falter in the most adorable way, whispering back as her radiant complexion darkened, "Thank you..? For what?"

Dropping one of her hands, he gently cradled the side of her neck and leaned towards her once more. And when he spoke, his lips brushed against her lobe, the heat of his breath raising goosebumps across her soft skin beneath his fingers, his words causing her cheek to gravitate towards his own. "Thank you for giving me everything... I never knew true happiness... not until the day I met you."


End file.
